O Seu Sorriso me Salvou
by KnightHiryuu
Summary: Naruto não consegue parar de pensar no dia em que lutou com Pain...


_Naruto_

_O Seu Sorriso me Salvou_

_- "O seu sorriso me salvou..."_

_O loiro estendido na grama não conseguia parar de pensar nessas palavras. Palavras proferidas a ele, na luta contra Pain, pela pequena e tímida Hinata..._

_- "Diacho, Naruto! Onde você andava com a cabeça..." __–__ ele se amaldiçoou mentalmente __–__ "Hinata cresceu, não é mais aquela garotinha estranha da Academia, só eu que não percebi isso... Como não percebi o que ela sentia por mim, todos esses anos..."_

_- "O seu sorriso me salvou..."_

_Ele fechou os olhos com força, o que Hinata havia dito martelava em sua mente desde aquele dia..._

_- "O seu sorriso me salvou..." "Eu não tenho medo de morrer se for pra proteger você..." "Eu te amo, Naruto-kun"._

_- "Baka, baka, baka, baka..." __–__ Naruto continuava a se amaldiçoar mentalmente, enquanto se sentava e quase arrancava os cabelos __–__ "Tanto tempo passou, como ainda não fui falar com ela sobre isso? Nos encontramos tantas vezes, antes, durante e depois da Guerra, mas eu não tive coragem de falar sobre isso... E o que eu ia dizer?"_

_Naruto levantou-se e, após sentir por alguns instantes os raios de sol do final da manhã, seguiu de volta à Vila. Parou no limite da cratera criada por Pain, pensando em como, mesmo dois meses após o final da Guerra, ainda havia tanto por reconstruir..._

_Seguiu até o Ichiraku, onde Teuchi e Ayame começavam a se preparar para a hora do almoço, quando sempre ficavam lotados._

_- Yo, Naruto-san! Como vai? __–__ cumprimentou Teuchi quando ele se sentou ao balcão._

_- Tudo bem, oji-san, e com vocês?_

_- Graças a Kami tudo bem! Vai querer o de sempre? __–__ responde Ayame._

_- Sim, nee-san, por favor._

_- Já está saindo! __–__ responde Teuchi, voltando ao fogão._

_- Naruto! Há quanto tempo! __–__ alguém o cumprimenta, sentando-se ao seu lado._

_- Iruka-sensei! __–__ sorri Naruto ao ver seu antigo professor __–__ Realmente, já faz alguns dias. Como está a Academia?_

_- Quase terminada. __–__ Iruka responde, enquanto pede um rámen __–__ Mais alguns dias e poderemos voltar a dar aulas normalmente._

_- Que bom, fico feliz por isso._

_- Aqui, Naruto, o seu está pronto. __–__ Teuchi lhe entrega a tigela de rámen._

_- Obrigado, oji-san. Itadakimasu! __–__ e Naruto começa a comer._

_- Há algo errado, Naruto? __–__ pergunta Iruka, notando o olhar perdido do loiro._

_- Aqui está o seu, Iruka. __–__ diz Teuchi, entregando o pedido dele __–__ Pode falar conosco se quiser, Naruto._

_- Papai tem razão, Naruto. __–__ diz Ayame, apoiando-se no balcão __–__ Somos todos seus amigos. Se precisar de qualquer coisa estamos aqui._

_Após alguns momentos, com o olhar ainda perdido na tigela de rámen à sua frente, Naruto pergunta, num murmúrio:_

_- C-Como... como a gente sabe se ama uma pessoa, ou se tudo não passa de um carinho especial, ou apenas uma paixão passageira?_

_Apesar de surpresos pela pergunta do loiro, os três se olham por um instante, e sorriem._

_- Olha, Naruto... __–__ começa Iruka __–__ Não há uma forma exata de saber onde um desses sentimentos termina e outro começa..._

_- Quando conheci minha falecida esposa __–__ diz Teuchi __–__ no início nos tornamos bons amigos, eu sentia um carinho muito grande por ela, mas não saberia dizer quando esse carinho se tornou amor, pois são coisas que se completam._

_- Mas como posso ter certeza? __–__ pergunta Naruto._

_- Eu acho que você já tem. __–__ diz Ayame, que continua, ante a cara de surpresa do loiro __–__ Dá pra ver em seus olhos, quando você olha pra ela._

_Após ouvir isso, Naruto cora, baixando o olhar. Mas logo um enorme sorriso brota no rosto do Uzumaki, que termina de devorar o restante do rámen e, jogando o dinheiro em cima do balcão, apenas diz:_

_- Arigatou, amigos! Agora tenho que ir, tenho algo muito importante a fazer! __–__ deixando os três com um sorriso no rosto ao verem ele se afastar correndo._

_- "Baka, baka, baka, baka..." __–__ Naruto ia se amaldiçoando mentalmente (de novo!) enquanto corria, quando para de repente. Estava na frente da floricultura dos Yamanaka e resolveu entrar._

_- Boa tarde, em que posso ajuda-lo? __–__ saudou Ino assim que o sino da porta anunciou a chegada de um cliente __–__ Ora Naruto, você por aqui?_

_- Olá Ino, como vai?_

_- Tudo bem. O que posso fazer por você?_

_- E-Eu... gostaria de... uma flor..._

_- Uma flor? __–__ pergunta Ino com um sorriso._

_- R-Rosa... uma rosa..._

_- Vermelha?_

_- B-Branca... __–__ responde Naruto, corando._

_- Branca? __–__ pergunta Ino, levantando uma sobrancelha __–__ Claro, só um minuto._

_Logo a Yamanaka retorna:_

_- Aqui está, Naruto._

_- Arigatou. __–__ diz Naruto, pagando a flor e pronto pra sair da loja __–__ Nos vemos por aí!_

_- Claro. Lembranças minhas pra Hina._

_- "Como ela sempre..." __–__ pensa Naruto, parando na porta, surpreso __–__ "Ah, desisto de tentar adivinhar, melhor ir andando..."_

_Continuando seu caminho, o loiro logo chegou ao Portão Principal do Clã Hyuuga, onde os dois guardas, o reconhecendo, apenas o cumprimentaram, permitindo que entrasse. Apesar de ser apenas a terceira ou quarta vez que ia ao clã Hyuuga, sabia onde ficava a Casa Principal, onde Hinata morava._

_Parado em frente ao Portão da Casa Principal, Naruto se deu conta de que não tinha ideia do que ia fazer __–__ ou dizer __–__quando encontrasse com Hinata. Passara todo o caminho se amaldiçoando que não pensara no que fazer quando chegasse. Bem, ele não era o número um em improviso? Pois o jeito seria improvisar. Atravessou o portão e seguiu pelo jardim._

_- Naruto-san? Posso ajuda-lo? __–__ ele ouviu uma voz perguntar. Olhando em volta, viu Hanabi, sob a sombra de um pessegueiro, cercada de pergaminhos._

_- Hanabi? Como vai? __–__ cumprimenta Naruto __–__ O que está fazendo?_

_- Caligrafia. __–__ responde a jovem Hyuuga __–__ Gosto de fazer aqui, é bem calmo e fresquinho._

_- Pois é, tem estado bem quente mesmo... __–__ Naruto faz uma pausa __–__ Sua irmã está?_

_- Hinata? Sim, só um instante, vou chama-la._

_- Hanabi! __–__ chama Naruto assim que a garota começa a se afastar._

_- Sim?_

_- P-Pode entregar isso a ela? __–__ ele pergunta, tirando a rosa de dentro da jaqueta._

_- Claro. __–__ ela responde com um sorriso, sumindo em um instante pra dentro da casa._

_Encostando-se a uma árvore para esperar, Naruto fica perdido em seus pensamentos, imaginando se Hinata ainda irá querer falar com ele._

_- N-Naruto-kun? __–__ ele ouve uma voz tímida chama-lo._

_- Hinata! __–__ ele vira-se, vendo a morena com a rosa nas mãos __–__ C-Como você está?_

_- T-Tudo bem, Naruto-kun. E você?_

_- Tudo bem também. __–__ e, após alguns instantes de hesitação __–__ D-Desculpe aparecer assim, sem avisar, mas gostaria de dar uma volta?_

_Atônita pelo convite inesperado, e sentindo sua face enrubescer, a Hyuuga leva alguns instantes para conseguir responder:_

_- C-Claro, N-Naruto-kun._

_Eles caminham por alguns minutos, chegando a um parque, onde sentam em um banco._

_- E-está tudo bem, Naruto-kun? __–__ a morena pergunta __–__ Você está tão quieto..._

_O loiro olha pra ela, abre um sorriso e, baixando o olhar pra rosa nas mãos dela, pergunta:_

_- Gostou da rosa, Hinata-chan?_

_- A-Adorei. Arigatou, Naruto-kun. __–__ ela responde, com um sorriso tímido nos lábios e um rubor em suas bochechas._

_- V-Você sabe o que ela significa, não sabe?_

_Hinata não consegue responder, apenas cora mais e engole em seco._

_- Sabe por que não conversei com você sobre a luta com o Pain? __–__ ele pergunta._

_- N-Naruto-kun... __–__ ela começa __–__ N-Não precisa falar daquele d-dia..._

_- Eu estava com medo. __–__ o loiro a interrompe - Com medo e... sem saber o que eu realmente devia sentir... aqui. __–__ e ele coloca a mão sobre o coração._

_- Você já sofreu tanto. __–__ continua o loiro __–__ E eu tinha medo... de não sentir o mesmo que você, e acabar te magoando._

_- N-Naruto-kun... e-eu... eu nunca... nunca exigi uma resposta de você... e-eu... eu fico feliz por finalmente ter... ter te dito como me sentia... c-como em sinto... e o quanto você é importante pra mim..._

_- Mas eu preciso te dar uma resposta. Eu só não... sabia qual... mas... agora eu sei. __–__ ele diz, encabulado, enquanto vira suavemente o rosto da morena pra ele e a beija docemente. Um beijo rápido, mas de deixar os dois ainda mais vermelhos, de felicidade e emoção._

_- Eu amo você... __–__ ele murmura, após separar os lábios dos dela._

_- N-Naruto-kun... __–__ ela murmura, quase às lágrimas, enquanto o abraça._

_E assim, abraçados, eles ficam um longo tempo, apenas sentindo a proximidade e o calor um do outro._

_- Sabe, Hinata-chan, eu pensei muito em todas as poucas vezes que estivemos juntos. E sabe a que conclusão eu cheguei? __–__ ele pergunta, afastando-se um pouco e olhando a Hyuuga nos olhos perolados._

_- Qual? __–__ ela pergunta, encarando os olhos azuis do loiro, com um sorriso de felicidade no rosto._

_- Foi o seu sorriso que me salvou..._


End file.
